Various types of game carcass hangers are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a portable game carcass hanger including two mounting strap with fastening devices to secure to a vertical support beam such as a tree trunk. A mounting bracket with a first leg, a second leg perpendicular to the first leg and support member are provided. A first hook is disposed on the second leg. There is a triangular hanger with an apex and a bottom end opposite the apex. The apex removably engages the second leg first hook. The bottom end of the triangular hanger has at least one second hook provided to hang at least one game carcass thereon. The present device provides a secure, easily assembled device to hang the game carcass thereon allowing a user to skin a carcass without the need of an additional person while keeping the carcass free of debris and off of the ground.